


Feed

by killerweasel



Series: Your Blood on My Lips [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gottbleed Week, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann's blood on Newt's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed

Title: Feed  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for **Gottbleed Week**.  
Summary: Hermann's blood on Newt's lips.

 

Hermann opens his eyes as Newt pulls away. There's a dull ache in his arm and he feels a little dizzy, but the experience hadn't been nearly as frightening as he'd expected. He looks down at his arm and studies the two puncture wounds.

"I didn't take too much, did I?" Newt licks Hermann's blood from his fangs. "It's been a while since I've actually fed from someone."

"I'm fine." He reaches out, brushing his fingertip along the corner of Newt's mouth. "You missed a little, darling."

Newt smiles before wrapping his lips around Hermann's finger and sucking it clean.


End file.
